<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing to Worry About by iDuckFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169562">Nothing to Worry About</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDuckFics/pseuds/iDuckFics'>iDuckFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Jesslake One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Could be read as Jesslake if you squint, Fluff, Gen, Hazel doesn't actually appear but is mentioned, I wrote this wanting more closure and some new friends for Grace, Non-Binary Lake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDuckFics/pseuds/iDuckFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has a surprise waiting for Lake at the mall. They didn't quite know what to expect. </p><p>Post Book 3, and as such contains spoilers for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Jesslake One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2247075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing to Worry About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nothing to worry about.</p><p>For some reason, Lake was feeling quite nervous. They had no idea why, after all, all Jesse said is that there would be a surprise waiting for them at the mall. Not a big deal.</p><p>Jesse was getting quite excited about <em>something</em> as they headed up to the food court together. They didn’t know what Jesse was talking about until they saw <em>her</em>.</p><p>Grace.</p><p>Lake could feel the lump in their metal gut. “Jesse! How did she get off the train? And why did you think it was a good idea to have me meet her again?”</p><p>“There’s nothing for you to worry about! I’ve changed!” said Grace.</p><p>“You tried to kill me when Jesse and I met you on the train!”</p><p>“I didn’t know that denizens had feelings, too. But I learned that not only are denizens people, but they are here to help passengers like me.”</p><p>“I’m still suspicious. How did you find out that I got off the train? How did <em>you</em> even get off the train?”</p><p>“I got my number down to zero, just like all the other passengers who’ve gotten off that train. I’ve been trying to keep in touch with all the passengers I met while I was on the train, and that’s how I found the pictures Jesse took of you and him. I messaged Jesse, and he told me you’d forgive me if we met again!”</p><p>“Jesse!”</p><p>“Grace is right. She has changed! Don’t you like how she’s respecting you now?”</p><p>“I still don’t understand how someone like you can change. You sent the Flecks after me!”</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll have to tell you about the denizen that changed my life” Grace said sheepishly.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Grace sighed. “Her name was Hazel. I thought she was a passenger at first because she looked like a human with a number, so I tried recruiting her into the Apex, but then I found out that she was actually a turtle person and the number was fake. I wanted to hate her for tricking me, but I just loved her way too much. I wanted to protect her, but I was worried Simon was gonna kill her if he found out. So I lied to him about Hazel, and then he made me call her a null. I felt really bad about it, and I tried to apologize, but Hazel never accepted my apology. I wish she did, because I loved her more than any of those passengers. She was like my daughter. I wish I could take her with me off the train, because then I could take care of her and she would be safe.” At this point, Grace was tearing up at having to tell the tale.</p><p>“I wish I could have met Hazel. She seems like a nice kid.”</p><p>“She was.”</p><p>“I-it’s so weird that you’re acting so much nicer all of a sudden. Like, you aren’t even calling me a null anymore. I’m not sure if I can handle this.”</p><p>“Do you want to be friends with me? It would be cool if I got to hang out with another denizen again.”</p><p>“Maybe. I think I need some time to think about it.”</p><p>Jesse couldn’t help but barge into the conversation. “<em>You guys are friends now!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Jesse!</em>” Lake and Grace snapped.</p><p>“Sorry, I was just so excited by the idea of you two becoming friends.”</p><p>Lake gave Jesse a forehead flick. “You could at least keep your mouth shut while that happens” Lake snarked.</p><p>“How about you spend some time with your man while you think about it?” suggested Grace.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>As Lake spent time shopping with Jesse, they couldn’t help but keep thinking about the idea of befriending Grace. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I'm back to writing Infinity Train fanfiction! I guess Book 3 gave me that burst of inspiration I needed. Never thought I'd see myself writing Jesse and Lake, but here we are. I came up with this idea before the Book 3 finale aired, when I assumed that it would end with Grace getting off the train. Since that's still possible, I assume that happens after Book 3, mainly because I wanted to see her meet Lake again and apologize.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>